


Bleu

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blue Eyes, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nakamaship, Romantic Fluff, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, Zoro and Franky Being Romantique, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Le bleu est une couleur que l'on voit tout autour de soi quand on navigue. Mais aussi dans les yeux de l'autre.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Journal de Bord [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Bleu

Le bleu était une couleur que Zoro avait toujours apprécié. C’était le calme du ciel et de l’océan. Généralement du moins. Le bleu pouvait aussi annoncer des tempêtes, des pluies et des gros problèmes quand on vivait en mer. 

Ce n’était pas sa couleur préférée mais il l’avait longtemps apprécié. C’était devenu pire en tombant amoureux du cook. Parce que c’était la couleur de ses yeux. 

L’association qu’il avait faite entre la couleur et les éléments n’avait pas changé après ça. Dans un sens, Sanji était de même que le ciel ou l’eau. Il était calme, généreux et souriant. Puis il pouvait être aussi colérique et effrayant qu’une énorme tempête.

Pour Zoro, le bleu était associé à trois choses qui se ressemblaient mais qui n’avaient pas beaucoup en commun. Pourtant, quand il déclara cela à son amant, celui-ci ne répondit que par un sourire et un « Y a du romantisme sous l’algue au final. »

Il n’était pas sûr d’être réellement romantique mais si ça plaisait au blond… Il n’allait pas s’en plaindre.  
.

On pouvait dire que Franky adorait le bleu. C’était sa couleur favorite après tout. Il la portait fièrement sur ses parties métalliques, dans ses cheveux et dès qu’il le pouvait de manière vestimentaire. Pourtant, ce bleu pétant n’était pas la teinte qu’il préféré.

Nope.

La teinte qu’il préférait était celle dans les yeux de Robin. Ce bleu électrique, presque froid, qui se réchauffait par la présence des StrawHat ou même de la sienne. 

Il n’avait jamais su réellement quand il était tombé pour la belle brune, mais il savait que c’était principalement à cause de ce regard bleu si puissant. Qui partageait tant de choses en en cachant encore plus. 

Il avait marié cette femme qu’il aimait plus que tout et ces yeux bleus électriques se posaient toujours sur lui comme le premier jour. Il ne pouvait pas demander plus qu’être dans ce regard et pouvoir le contempler.

**Author's Note:**

> Défi -   
> Si tu l'oses prompt n°707. Yeux bleus  
> +copc Zosan et Frobin même texte  
> \+ Défi Sarah&Voirloup Placer le mot bleu


End file.
